


Between The Sea and Silence

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie doesn't want to go to prom. Richie wants him to reconsider.





	Between The Sea and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt "Rain" from @fyeahreddie on tumblr! basically i had to write something about rain and i came up with this drabble. its kinda shitty and unedited but... Enjoy!

“I heard Stan grew a pair of balls and asked the girl he likes to prom.”

Eddie looks over to Richie and then back at the ground, their feet walking together in sync. “Yeah, was it Mary or something?”

“Melanie,” his friend corrects, “From Chemistry.”

“Oh, her,” Eddie nods, “I know who we’re talking about now,” he speeds up when he blinks at the sky, and notices the clouds forming together and darker.

“I think it’s gonna rain,” he says.

“Yeah, that’s what my ma said this morning. Is it cool if I chill at your house for a bit?” Richie asks. “I don’t wanna get caught in the rain.”

“Yeah, you can come over.”

“Will your mom be home? Because maybe I can ask her to prom and she can show me some dirty dancing-”

Eddie waves a hand to stop Richie, “oh my god,  _ shut the fuck up,”  _ groans when Richie just laughs.

The two fall silent again, both trying to balance the weight of the awkward silence and the heavy bag slung on their shoulders. Eddie thinks now is the best time to break the news-

“Uh, actually, speaking of prom, I don’t think I’m gonna go.”

Richie snaps his head, “What? Eds, come on, it’s one of the last major events before graduating! You  _ gotta  _ go.”

Eddie shrugs, “Eh.. I just don’t think it’s for me. The dancing? Tuxedos?” He shakes his head and laughs, “I rather stay home and watch Doctor Phil with my mother, and that says something.”

“What if somebody asked you?”

“To go?” 

Richie nods and Eddie rolls his eyes, “You guys can’t convince me to go.”

“No, I  _ meant  _ what if someone  _ asks  _ you to go? Like.. with them?”

Eddie looks up at the sky again, and opens his mouth to speak, but a crack of thunder interrupts him. He ignores Richie’s question, “Come on, we’ve got another block,” and starts running the second it starts to downpour. It gives him time to think, too, because he doesn’t know  _ what  _ he would do if someone asked him to prom.. If  _ Richie  _ asked him to prom.. But that’s entirely impossible, because of course his best friend wouldn’t like him in  _ that  _ way.

When they reach his porch, Eddie unzips a small compartment to his bag and searches for his key. He drops it when it’s not to be found.

“What? What is it?”

“I forgot my key.”

“Fuck.”

So, they were stuck outside for another two hours before Ms. Kaspbrak comes home. Alone. Just the two of them. The both slide down the door and sit together, knees touching.

“Eddie, stop thinking so hard, I can hear the gears in your head turning.”

He scowls, “I’m not thinking hard, I’m just-”

“I make you nervous, don’t I?” Richie smirks, quickly coughing and looking away when he sees the tips of Eddie’s ears redden. “You.. You didn’t answer my question, earlier.”

_ Pretend. Pretend like you don’t know he’s talking about. Act stupid.  _ “I know.”  _ What the fuck? That’s not- _

“Why not?”

Eddie swallows, “I didn’t know how to respond.”

“Do you now?”

“Yeah.”

“Well?” Richie prompts, “Would you go if someone asked you?”

“No,” Eddie says. “Because I want someone specific to ask me.. And he isn’t even into guys, you know?”

Richie shifts his position to face him, “Have you asked? Have  _ you  _ made a move?”

“What? Of course not- he’s  _ straight  _ and my  _ best friend  _ and I-” Eddie stops himself short, the second he let it slip. 

“Your best friend?”

Eddie shuts his eyes and nods slowly.

“Stan?”

“No.”

“Bill?”

“No, gross. He’s too like my brother..” Eddie peaks an eye open, sees Richie’s face beat red. 

“Mike?” Richie asks.

“Are you going to ask me until I tell you?”

“Yes. Did you expect anything else?”

Eddie laughs, “No, but I was hoping.”

“So, Mike?”

“He’s cute, but not my type..” He trails off.”

“..Ben?” 

Eddie shakes his head, and realizes they were down to the last guy in their group:  _ Richie.  _ For a second, he only hears the rain that falls on the roof, onto the ground, into the drain. He pulls his legs up to his chest and looks up at Richie, who’s looking at him with complete wonder in his eyes.

Richie clears his throat, and Eddie watches his Adam’s Apple move, “.. Me?” and when Eddie doesn’t respond, he stands up and runs a hand through his hair. Eddie stands up just as fast.

“This is why I didn’t tell you, Rich. Because I knew that it would ruin everything and you’d hate me. And.. I didn’t want that.”

Richie only laughs.

Eddie is frustrated. “What’s funny?”

“You thought I was  _ straight.”  _

“Are you.. Not?”

Richie shakes his head, “Of course not. I like guys, too. I like _you._ ”

“Okay.” 

“Okay,” Richie repeats and steps closer to him, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” he can only force out in a whisper. 

And then Richie does. He takes Eddie’s face into his hands and kisses him. Eddie grabs at his forearms, tugging him closer, and lets his mouth be coaxed open by Richie’s tongue. But suddenly it’s too much, too fast, and he has to pull away before he jumps the taller boy and gets arrested for exhibitionism. 

“Is this- is this alright?”

Eddie nods, too breathless to speak. 

“Eds?” Richie asks.

“Will you go to prom with me?”

And how can he say no to that? (He doesn’t.)

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me validation
> 
> im on tumblr! Come say hi @richietoaster


End file.
